


[Art] Need A Light?

by justira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Art, Daily Doodle, Fan Art, Line Art, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Ace lights Smoker's cigars for him in his own inimitable way.Chapter 1 is the inks. Chapter 2 will be coloured.





	[Art] Need A Light?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I started this drawing as a pencil sketch in 2005. I made a few attempts to move it along over the years, especially 2009-2010, but I subsequently lost the PSD file. Yesterday and today I took [the last WIP shot](http://sherkhan.dreamhosters.com/fan/art/OP-Need-a-Light-00.png) I had of it (a flat PNG) and started over, inking the whole thing over those two days. Woo!
> 
> I put a lot of work into the characterization in this one, like how Ace’s shit is scattered around everywhere but Smoker’s boots are neatly lined up. The only thing of Ace’s that’s put away nicely is his weapon, which is hung on Smoker’s jitte =)
> 
> And yes, I actually drew all those bounty posters.
> 
> Credit: East Blue map based on [the one from this post](http://www.onepiecegold.com/the-raftel-map/2/).


End file.
